paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The outbreak
present gen PAW patrol. Writter's notes Hi guys, Crescenttherangerpup98 here, you might know me as galecrescent98 or lunarnight97, but that isn't what matters. The following story present the backstory from one of my PAW patrol OCs Rosalia. Some people might know her as I created her a while ago. But now it's the time she debutted on a story. As I said on a blogpost made a few days ago, this is a medical story. Some illnesses mentioned on this story ARE REAL, but others are FICTICIOUS. So if you don't like this kind of stuff, you have been warned. Summary A new pup joins the PAW patrol after treating Rubble who needed surgery due to an accident. A few days after it, he talks to her asking her about her past, but soon the pups will find out that some tails of glory aren't as good as they might seem. Story CHAPTER 1: A NEW MEMBER -Just a few more weeks until You fully recover Rubble- A white female akita-inu wearing a light blue collar that matched her eyes said. She had just joined weeks before after fixing the bulldog's bone which had been fully shattered in an accident. Just bandaging wasn't going to do much. Pieces of bones had to be extracted from the inner parts of his leg to be placed in the right position. But it wasn't anything the surgeon pup couldn't accomplish. The scalpel in her tag had shined brightly that day as she finally was able to operate once more. The wounded pup looked at his paw, the sutures starting to get covered by a bandage that the surgeon pup had. "Thank you" was what he said, followed by a name "Rosalia". The akita-inu smiled after hearing her name and before modestly saying it was her job. She prepared to head back to her pup house when she was stopped by Rubble's young voice. She turned around and headed towards him questioning herself what was happening. She clearly told him to rest before helping him. -I was wondering. How did you learn to use your tools and what made you come here.-He asked-You came from foggy bottom as you told us. The pup just turned around and left after hearing the question. Something bothered her about it. Was it too personal? Or maybe was it something else she didn't want to say? Whatever it was. Worries arose as the other pups witnessed this and how she stormed into the isolation of her pup house. It wasn't long before they want to talk to her, only to be yelled at by the pup. Sobbing coming from her lips could be hear in between words. She clearly was troubled by something. Maybe something in her past she remembered. The truth is some stories hurt more by being told than by actually living them. Specially after your own past is full of betrayal, lost and a short-lasting glory. She soon came out of her pup house owning a stern look. "Don't you ever ask me about my past!" She said. The tone of her voice reflected a deep anger, but the sorrow it held was deeper, deep enough to pierce through the soul and generate doubt between the pups. She left to the beach, place where she sat looking at the coast. Skye had followed with Everest who was visiting the pups when this scene happened. The two girls approached her to notice tears in her eyes. -Go away!-She said between sobs. The concern grew bigger between the husky and cockapoo. Clearly something was wrong. They denied to leave, and asked her why was she like that. Her answer claimed the presence of a long story that couldn't be resumed. She sighed and told them she was gonna tell it. But the two pups weren't happy about what they heard. CHAPTER 2: DEPARTURE A year and four months ago, the little akita-inu lived with her loving mother in a small vet clinic on the outskirts of foggy bottom. Their lifestyle was simple and common, sleeping, eating, and from time to time, cheering up one kid or another whose pet couldn’t be saved from the undesired destiny known as death. Her father had died not long ago, reason why seeing lives being lost, the burden the vet had to carry were nothing but just a common faith, something not worth crying over, or at least that's what she thought. It wasn’t long before illness stroke the vet clinic, her mother had given in to disease, her body got weaker every second. No cure was known to her condition, they didn’t even know what it was. A massive number of cocoons formed around her heart deforming the organ, causing heartbeats to be skipped every now and then. The doctors couldn't do much. They didn't know how to help her. The only thing they could do was keeping her daughter's spirit up, no matter how fake the hope she had could get. Why would someone be so cruel to fill a young puppy's heart with a hope that would never become true? The truth is, it was the best thing they could do. They were researching day and night to find a cure to her illness but they never were able to do so, or even develop a surgical procedure for it. Rosalia had been separated from her mom while they looked for a cure, they didn't want her to be infected in case it was transmitted by contact, air or any other way. The pup's broken heart kept crying as her head got filled with worry. She didn't wanna play, nor eat enough, the kids that would visit her started to get worried as she didn't wanna get of her bed at the lobby. -Mommy. Why does Rosa look so sad?-A kid nearby asked. The child's mother quickly pulled the kid's arm enlarging the distance between him and the akita. Was there a reason why she did that? What could be so bad? These questions roamed Rosalia's brain as her desire to see her mother grew, devouring any other emotion present that inhabited the puppy’s heart. Days became weeks, Rosalia’s birthday had finally arrived a pup doesn’t become seven months old every time. but this time it was different. She was celebrating alone...The only thing she had to fill the loneliness of her inner self was a small stuffed ferret her mother’s owner had gotten her. But her unhappy birthday soon became a nightmare as news from her mother’s owner arrived. The cocoons where more than just an illness, a parasite lurked inside them, growing, forming itself, feeding on the energy produced by the heartbeats until his mature form could be seen. Then, without any advice the victim left out his pain in a loud scream that pierced the body and broke the soul of those who heard it. Something must have caused it, but what? What was that creature doing to the animal’s heart? Between the screams, Rosalia was allowed to see her mother for the last time. Her last words still sound in her head nowadays. “Don’t cry my dead sweetie...ugh...it helped create a better world for you…Goodbye...Rosa...” With the pronunciation of these words, her last breath came out of her mouth, no yell or yelp could be heard, she just stopped...No sign of pain or anything in the last minute...Her body just stayed still, lifeless in front of the pup who soon teared up. Her cries destroyed the silence of the heartbreaking scene...Her birthday, became one day that shall never be celebrated. The autopsy report arrived, her heart had been eaten by the parasite. The damage killed her a few hours after the parasite had matured. A funeral was made hours later for the deceased puppy. No danger was presented apparently, the parasite was dead after the host died. But the pup wondered how was she infected. CHAPTER 3: A TALENTED NEW LIFE A few weeks passed after the young pup was forced to say goodbye to her progenitor and the life she used to have. The vet clinic wasn’t the right place to raise a puppy without mother, so the owner decided to take her to his home. A small house in the outskirts of the city, a few miles away from the clinic. The interior looked clean and beautifully decorated. Her bed on a corner at the living room. On a room nearby you could find his room which only held a bed and a bathroom. The kitchen was a mess, piled up plates were all over the sink. A small TV with a VHS completed the set. Who uses a VHS nowadays anyway? On the walls pictures of different dogs could be seen. Every picture a different story held. A small german shepherd with a blue jacket was seen, separated from his sisters at first, left in order to search for them. A young pup studying foreign law, a chihuahua/pomeranian mix. He stopped by for a season while researching Foggy bottom’s legal system. And the last was Rosalia. Her mom could be seen with her on their bed at the clinic. What could it mean? As she was questioning herself, her new owner got close and slided a collar through her head and onto her neck, it was light blue collar with the clinic emblem as tag, she now had a new place to stay at. But, was it enough to call it home? As the days passed, the dark memories slipped off her mind as well as she was gaining new ways to spend her time. Some were common like watching movies on the VHS, but the most bizarre ones surfaced through time. Some days she would put on kitty ears and start dancing with her owner. Surprisingly, she liked even though she rejected the idea at first. It was one of those moments when she could truly be who she was. But the most important one surfaced when seeing recordings of the surgeries his owner had performed. Trying to mimic him, she would grab a kitchen knife and recreate the situations with different items she would find around and she could manipulate. Soon, a simple mimic became an active study of the body anatomy, which lead her to perfectioning her technique. It wasn’t long before her owner found out what she was doing, a new talent had surfaced in that small house. She only needed a good learning capacity and lot’s of practice to get the basics, so it was time to make her abilities bloom and flourish so they can reach a higher level. As soon as the sun raised next morning, when the sky was still painted orange and dark blue, they headed back to the clinic where she was born. Little had changed in the 2 months that passed. same clients as before, some kids she remembered were still there. Sadly, her new place wasn’t in the lobby with the children she played with as a newborn, it was in the operating room with his owner and teacher. When they had no operation or patient she would train with the real objects instead of her improvised ones, when she wasn’t allowed inside due to them she was allowed to leave and hear the laughter of the kids once again. But deep inside her something important missing was. It generated a sensation of emptiness every time she looked at her old bed. -Mother…-She thought as the small light blue bed stayed empty when she walked next to it. She still could feel her presence there, an adult akita inu white as the snow and eyes blue as the sky wearing a silver collar watching her as she played with the kids. A small tear escaped her eyes every time she saw that empty corner, kept clean as if it was still in use. But no owner to the bed other than rosalia could be found. That’s the place where she rested, but between trainings and playtime she barely stayed there. Just on those quiet days where she was left with no one to play with and the operating room in use. A month passed and nothing broke the routine, But she didn’t expect that one of her most important moments was about to arrive. CHAPTER 4: BLANK MEMORIES. A month after her training started she was ready to get her medical license at last, she already had training from her house so she only had to hone her skills. Lots of paperwork was involved, but she finally had it, her chance had finally appeared. But one problem surfaced as the young akita saw her dream come true, no one trusted her services. The proposal of a surgeon pup was still new. Naturally, people would be reluctant about it. As surgery after surgery started to slip her grasp giving her no chance to prove she was as good as a human, or even better. Impatience grew inside her as no one would turn to her. She would constantly go out on long walks to control it, but it kept hitting the walls of her heart trying to take them down and being set free. This generated sorrow in her, pain and anger. Three emotions that would control her actions one day, and that day, she finally saw a chance to shine. In one of her walks a she bumped with a four month old pup. A german shepherd/Husky mix with fur white as the snow and eyes with and eyes red as the sunlight of a sunset. they showed an intense anger, but at the same time, sorrow, confusion and fear were reflected in his glare. His red collar was lost between his messed fur but a golden tag shone where his chest was. Blake could be read in that tag, it might be his name, or maybe his owner’s. She wasn’t really sure. But one thing she could tell, the expression in his face told her this wasn’t gonna be a friendly encounter. -Watch it! Can’t you see I’m trying to hide?!- The pup said in a furious tone. But between that anger, sorrow was heard. A great amount of fear laid behind that mask that covered his emotions. A truth was being hid by them. Rosalia apologized after this encounter and kept going. Her mind was stuck in one question though. Who was this pup and why was he so rude? His anger clearly seemed forced as someone would do when they kept a secret deep within their hearts. The questioning got deep into her generating a spark of curiosity inside. Her view couldn’t avoid turning around to look at the pup who was disappearing in the horizon. Her feet got heavier as the desire to turn around and ask him his name grew. Her wishes soon beat her and she turned around and ran towards the pup that had just yelled at her. She asked his name to confirm her doubts. Only to be replied with the word “Blank”. Was that his name or was it just a nickname? One thing for sure is that he took quite a while to say it. His expression showed he was thinking of something in that moment. At least she could tell he was hiding something, but why? Is not like if she had seen him anytime before this. He claimed being a stray and that she was in his territory and wanted her to leave as soon as possible. She denied causing him to start growling and then preparing to pounce. The anger soon was changed by a painful look. His legs shook as if all the strength had been drained from his body. He groaned in pain as he finally collapsed. “Help” he kept saying. Rosalia asked what was wrong only to find out that the pain showed in his eyes the moment they met came from his kidney. He clearly had something wrong. After being explained the symptoms which were interrupted by some yells of pain. The pain fluctuated and it was placed on the back below the ribs. These along the other symptoms only showed one thing. He had kidney stones. In a hurry she took him to the clinic she trained at and asked to take this job. She wanted it to be her great chance. A chance to prove to the people of foggy bottom she could be trusted to do a job without failing. She did the paperwork and took the job. Her first time in the operating room without her mentor. Just her and her owner taking the role of the nurse. The operation went smoothly and she could finally relax. During the whole process her heart kept racing as the procedure took place. It was natural, anyone would be nervous the first time they did something. But she couldn’t allow her emotions to interfere. The life of the young pup was in her hands. Any single hesitation could take it away and it would be her fault. She waited until he woke up. He was laying down in Rosalia’s bed in a room in the back of the office. After a few hours she finally went close to him and asked him what was wrong. He admitted the pain wasn’t resent, that he had it for a while. He just didn’t want to ask for any help. This claim raised suspicion on the akita who was wondering why. She was surprised he came up by saying he was a stray and that he didn’t need any help. -Then why do you have the collar?- The white akita inu asked. -I don’t know. I’ve had it ever since I...wait...I’ve had it ever since I remember. Yep, maybe I found it on the street-He said hesitating a bit on his answer. The suspicion was already confirmed. He was hiding something. But until he admitted it he would have a blank memory, even to himself. CHAPTER 5: HATRED It wasn’t long before blank started to recover from the surgery he had a weeks before. Rosalia soon started to analyze the stones gotten from it. Something felt odd about them. She couldn’t tell if it was the colour they had or the texture they possessed. But something was definitely wrong. More than enough was an analysis to find out the truth. This weren’t regular, they were artificial. How were they made was the question now. There was no way they could have made it there through blood, and no signs of any previous surgery could be seen. A new mystery had surfaced the young pup’s mind. It didn’t take long before she went towards her mentor looking for assistance. He looked at her with doubt and confusion, almost as if what she had said made no sense. But she was sure of what she was saying, that stone wasn’t natural. Someone or something had made it. Organic were its components and little minerals were present. She was not making it up only to get attention. Long nights of thinking and busy days became common for her. She kept observing blank during day in case any complications appeared after the surgery or maybe he might need something. But one thing could be seen clearly. The pup’s rudeness slowly drifted away as a forgotten dream, showing his real nature, kindness. As the trust raised they could get along better. The young pup had finally earned the akita’s friendship. -Blank? Do you mind if I ask something?- The akita asked with a stern tone in her voice, capable of making the toughest pup talk. Blank gulped a bit and agreed with her. Somehow he felt that pup could be trusted. He couldn’t keep hiding the truth anymore. Thinking the words he was going to use was one hard test. But thinking what his friend would do after hearing the truth caused him to doubt. -Please promise me you won’t tell anyone my secret-Blank said nervously and scared of his secret being known. Rosalia complied with his therms. What would she get from betraying his trust. He was just a little pup. He couldn’t have done anything that bad. Maybe he was just exaggerating the facts. Or at least that’s what she thought back then. She couldn’t imagine what he had done. Blank, no...Blake was a pup born on the rich parts of foggy bottom. As a pup he always had what others could only dream of having. The latest toys, the most succulent dishes, even a wide backyard for him and only him. That life was a dream come true, but it wasn’t perfect. As well as there was light there was shadow. He desired something that when compared to money was nothing more than coal and the toys would be nothing more than plastic, rubber or wood at its side. He desired freedom and the love of his parents. -How can someone who got everything from them not have that?- she asked herself with doubt in her face. It just didn’t make sense at first. She had to ask what did he mean by that to find out the truth, but sometimes secrets are better left unsaid, as someone was about to overhear what the pup had to say. Blake desired love over all the things, he said his parents wouldn’t let him be a normal pup. There were so many rules, they wouldn’t allow him to go out alone. Eat what he wanted nor play with pups that they didn’t consider safe. One day he couldn’t take it anymore. His desire for freedom had accumulated to a point where he couldn’t keep it in. He thought of only one plan that might let him be free from that jail he called home. Or at least that’s how he described it. He decided to run away and never come back. To finally seek for a place where he would be loved and free. And when he met Rosalia he thought he finally found someone who cared. A sister… Rosalia kept her promise of not telling anyone about what she heard that day, but what she didn’t expect is that his mentor would overhear them talking leading him to finding out the truth. Someone like him wouldn’t let a pup be away from his parents nor keep them ignorant about their son's condition. He remembered seeing a poster on his way to work that called his attention. Now it was clear who the missing pup was. He went as quick as he could to the pole and called the number imprinted on the paper. A worried pup answered the call, he sounded desperate, sadness and confusion could be heard in each word he let out. It was Blake’s dad. They could not understand why his son run away, so hearing that he had been found was enough to cheer him up, but a smile can go away easily, especially after hearing about what he went through. With worry on their heads they headed towards the clinic where their son laid, hoping he would be safe and sound. What they found was a smiling pup talking to his doctor. A smile they never saw during the time they spent together. Why was he smiling when he gave up everything and not when he had everything? It just didn’t make sense for them. Smile that went away as soon as soon as he saw them. He didn’t see his parent’s. He only saw a white german shepherd wearing a deep blue collar that matched the sky of his iris protected by a pair of glasses in front of them next to a black furred husky with white paws that mixed with the floor they were standing on, a red collar matched his eyes which were that shown her burning will with her red eyes. Between them was Rosalia’s mentor. An young man with a short beard and purple eyes always dressed with a fancy suit. -What are you doing here?-The young pup said as anger and fear overflowed generating a growl that soon escaped his muzzle. His parents, confused, tried to get close to him but his growl would only get louder. Rosalia was afraid as the surgery had taken place not long ago so the sutures could break in any abnormal breathing. Trying to calm him down she got close to him, only to be growled at. They asked what had gotten into him, which he answered with a loud yell that echoed all over the room. -What got into me?! What got into you! You never let me be what I wanted! You kept me imprisoned in those walls! I...I was born without love thanks to you! I hate you!-He said, repeating “I hate you” over and over, creating a loop around that feeling, emotion that agglutinated inside him. His parents just looked shocked at him as a piece of their lives had just broken into pieces. Like if something just disappeared. The sadness soon turned into shock and worry as the yelling stopped suddenly. Blank left an empty look on his face and soon collapsed. His pressure and vitals started to drop quickly. They could see something strange happening in the area he was operated at. It wasn’t a mistake made by her, the sudden bloating and bleeding of the area could signal one thing, his yelling had triggered something. CHAPTER 6: HATRED MANIFESTED Rosalia soon got ready for the surgery, his teacher had put on his uniform and helped the pup get ready, since blank was her patient he thought the right thing to do was to let her have this as a chance to prove she didn’t make a huge mistake. Blank was sedated and only the area of the kidney was exposed. As the vitals dropped quickly this procedure had to be very quick and almost flawless. She got close to the operating table and began with an incision. In the inside she found a newly formed kidney stone. She proceeded normally and extracted it. As her mentor told her with a slight movement of his red glove to wait she did so patiently. A few minutes seconds later they could see the mastermind behind the nocive object. A small spider like creature that started using her web to make a small ball, soon it started to solidify with the minerals of the blood starting to form a rock. The doctor and his apprentice were astonished for the presence of a parasite that behaved this way. It was unknown the benefit the arachnoid would get from making stones. They’ll need to get rid of it in order to finish the surgery. If not, Blank would be dead before they can even finish it. They tried many methods, using the laser to burn it was useless, it was attached to the organ, so they couldn’t use forceps. But, when the scalpel accidentally cut the thread it was using to make a stone the spider seemed dazed for a few seconds, as if it was losing its strength. Maybe because it was, with this new opening Rosalia used the forceps to extract the spider. She repeated the process a few more times until the threat was eliminated, no more bodies were found inside him. Rosalia went to check on blank the next day, only to find him crying. He was being hugged by his parents. It finally seemed both sides started to get along. They turned around towards the akita and called her to get close. As she walked to them, they smiled and thanked her. Not only for saving their son, but for giving him someone he finally trusted. They didn’t know how he felt about the lifestyle he had, nor how much damage they were making to him by not allowing him to roam freely through his life by having him on a short leash. Hack asked them to leave him alone with Rosalia. They were a bit reluctant but in the end they agreed. It was time to accept their puppy was no longer a little puppy. Rosalia closed the door as requested and got close to the dog’s bed and sat on the border. The young pup asked her to get closer. As she did as told, he received her with a hug and a small sob could be heard. -I was a fool- He said with his breathing cutting in between words. She tried to comfort him to prevent his irregular breathing from opening the fresh wounds of the surgery. She smiled and told him it was natural the way he felt, everyone, if forced to live like that, would act that way and seek true freedom. Anyone wants to have a chance to make mistakes and then learn from them. And that doesn’t mean that the mistake won’t be forgiven. Blank smiled as she heard her words, and let out the hug. He then proceeded to stare at her before saying with a calm expression: -Call me Blake, big sister. That’s my real name. CHAPTER 7: ASCLEPIUS' PUPS A few days passed after Blank was fully healed, he returned home with his parents but she was still doubting the problem he had. It was weird but, his personality before and after getting sick was completely different. He was very sweet compared to the rude pup she met. Even before he was becoming more open towards her, he was still very aggressive and distant. What confused her the most was how his reaction triggered the main symptoms. What was going on? She could not understand what the pup had. The parasite was feeding on the minerals of the blood leading to the creation of the stones. How did it even end there? His thoughts were interrupted by the old man who taught her everything she knew. He was holding a letter on his pale hands with a weird seal on it. Hermes’ staff was surrounded by a pawprint. Underneath it an A and P could be read. The letter clearly wasn’t written by a hand. The paper was too damaged, as if it was scratched. Claw-writing perhaps? It was natural for dogs like her to damage the paper as they write. For some it was hard to grab a pencil or pen with the mouth so they attempt to do it with their paw. Those who aren’t used to grab objects like that would normally use their claws. They just had to submerge one in a bottle of ink similar to how the feathers were used in the past. It was hard to read, whoever wrote it had a horrible handwriting. It was signed by someone under the name Weaver Flannel. She requested Rosalia to meet her downtown near an old restaurant that closed a few months ago. Nowadays is just a meeting place for dogs of every origin, from the wealthiest ones to strays from the forest. Rosalia headed towards the meeting place the next day. The area was extremely crowded, one couldn’t give a single step without crashing into another dog. The noise was overwhelming too, it was hard to tell what everyone was saying. Whoever Weaver was, she definitely made a horrible choice. Not only was it hard to spot someone she has never seen in her life, how would she be able to talk to her. As the white akita was trying to find her way through the crowd, her heart almost stopped as she was pulled away from the scruff with a huge amount of strength. She tried to break free from the possible kidnapper but it was all useless, the position caused her to bump on the floor causing each attempt of loosening the grip a painful experience. Rosalia soon gave up any attempt to escape, her back was all bruised up with a few small cuts from falling in small crystal shards, luckily it was nothing serious, but it was enough to bring the female to a point where her back went numb, covering any other sensation with the stinging pain of the small cuts and bruises. She couldn’t help but letting out soft whines along the way. But it all came to a stop when she felt the mysterious attacker let her go. She turned around slowly to see an australian shepherd/german shepherd mix smiling happily at her. It was impossible for a friendly looking pup like her to be part of a criminal act like a kidnapping. “Sorry for the bumpy trip!” She said as she closed her emerald eyes, letting her brown fur take over the face only missing a few spots on the black nose and half floppy ears. She looked pretty innocent for someone who would pull you from the scruff causing you harm. The way she was talking to her made it seem like if she wasn’t aware of the harm she caused while she took her against her will. She introduced herself as Angela Mooning. She kept droning on and on about Rosalia matching the description of the pup her partner was looking for. The young doctor tried to talk to her “attacker”, But it was useless. The conversation was one sided and really hard to follow. She mentioned bringing the wrong pup multiple times as well as being yelled at by many of the dogs that visited the location. The white dog was very annoyed from the senseless chatter as well as the pain she felt from her back bouncing on the floor over and over , but the straw that broke the camel was how she ended up, after one hour of confusing talk, asking “Did I hurt you?” If the pain wasn’t overwhelming, Rosalia would yell at the young female and left, but she was fully immobilized. It wasn’t till a few minutes later that she was able to stand up. By then, a grey wolf wearing a lime green uniform with the same emblem as the letter. She let out a warm smile and closed her brown eyes introducing herself as Weaver Flannel. She wanted her to join her team, the Asclepius’ pups. The Asclepius’ pups were small team of young pups and wolves dedicated to medical research. Despite all the controversy they managed to operate without trouble. They mainly focus on dangerous diseases but if it was needed they helped on big emergencies. The nurses wore a red uniform while the surgeons a lime green one. The research and development team was particular with the blue one. All decorated with the emblem on their tag and right shoulder. She explained that a group of scientist had been trying to find a way to eradicate hatred from the world. The oikos strain, named after the word for home in greek, had been used against struggling families to solve their issues on the most extreme way possible, death. No matter how noble their objective may be, they had no right to decide who lives or dies. After the short talk the wolf apologized for Angela’s approach only to be greeted with a nervous smile from the pup. She asked her to go the next day to their HQ in the outskirts of foggy bottom. A small hospital mainly dedicated to research. The objective was to test Rosalia’s skills. Though she didn’t expect what it would be. Category:Backstory Category:Flashbacks Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Sad